Frost (Mortal Kombat)
Frost is a member of the Lin Kuei clan that turned on Sub-Zero and an antagonist from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. She is voiced by Chrissie Rios in the original timeline, and Sara Cravens in the alternate timeline. Biography ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' ? ''Mortal Kombat: Unchained'' ? ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' ? ''Mortal Kombat X'' Comic Series ? ''Mortal Kombat X'' ? ''Mortal Kombat 11'' Frost returns as a playable character in Mortal Kombat 11. She was revealed on April 22, 2019. Personality Original Timeline In the original timeline, Frost was intitially loyal to Sub-Zero and the Lin-Kuei. Sadly, she possessed mental instability and was arrogant about her potential. Between these two factors, she was led to eventually try and oust Sub-Zero as grandmaster. Only for her scheme to fail and her to be banished. After her banishment, her mental state grew worse, especially once she discovered Sub-Zero had made peace with the Lin Kuei's mortal enemy Scorpion. After being resurrected by accident by Taven, Frost's insanity reached new heights, seeing everyone around her as her former grandmaster, though this could have been a side effect of being resurrected, as after Taven defeated her, she realised he was not Sub-Zero. Current Timeline Frost is a strong fighter with potential but lacks judgment: she cannot see the wisdom of peace. She is stubborn, confident, power hungry and feisty. Her dedication to fighting and learning is overshadowed by her arrogance and hostility towards anyone she perceives to be greater than her. Headstrong and driven, her abilities are eclipsed only by her overconfidence. Sub-Zero lets her stay in the clan and at his side hoping that one day she will attain perspective and enlightenment through the experience of battle. Frost is fearless, bold, independent. What made Frost so tough was her hard life as an orphan in a slum where she had to fend for herself and to utilize brute force to get she desires (or to take back what is taken from her). While Frost is strong and proud, she has too much pride. If Frost chose to give up when she was in living the slums, she would have never been able to get to where she is on, if it wasn't for her determination and persistence. While her drive helped her to become a skilled fighter, Sub-Zero knows that Frost could become greater if she wasn't so quick to rage. Powers and Abilities While her ice powers are not as formidable as Sub-Zero's, Frost's cryomancy abilities are considerably strong. Instead of freezing opponents directly, she freezes the area in front of them so as to increase her range and odds of hitting them. Frost can also slide into her opponents, teleport away from them to appear behind them, delivering an uppercut, and use her powers to create a pair of ice daggers to fight with. As a cyborg, she gains a new master control brainwash program as her new master and predecessor Sektor, in case if Sektor dies, the master control is still active through her. Quotes }} Gallery Images Robo Frost.octet-stream.png Frost MKX Render.png Tumblr nkr2yryq461snpu61o1 500.png 1745646-realfrost.jpg Frost the Kunoichi.jpg Frost.png Frost MK9.jpg|Frost shown in Cyber Sub-Zero's database in Mortal Kombat (2011) Raiden & the Forces of Good.png|Frost in one of Raiden's visions siting in between Kung Lao and Johnny Cage in Mortal Kombat (2011). Kenshi vs Frost.jpg|Kenshi and Frost fight on the stage Pit II in Mortal Kombat (2011). Frost's Promotional Render.jpg.png Groupmk11.png Mk11_Cast.png Defiance.jpg.png MK11-Frost-Wallpaper-3-Mortal-Kombat.jpg MK11-Frost-Wallpaper-6-Mortal-Kombat.jpg Mk11_frost_art_7.png Mortal-Kombat-11-Frost.jpg Frost ending 1.jpg Frost ending 2.jpg Frost ending 3.jpg Videos Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Frost's Ending|Frost's Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance ending. MK_DU_Ending_FROST|Frost's Mortal Kombat: Deception ending. Mortal Kombat 11 Frost Ending - MK11 Klassic Tower|Frost's Mortal Kombat 11 ending. Trivia *Frost refers to Sub-Zero as sifu, a Cantonese term for "master". *Frost was one of the characters in Deadly Alliance seen performing a kata, a very energetic one in her case. *In Deadly Alliance, she has the same voice actor as Sonya and Kitana and in Deception/Unchained, she had the same one as Kira. *Frost appears as one of the characters imprisoned in the Dark Prison stage in Deception. *Frost appears in a background in Mortal Kombat (2011), fighting against Daegon. *Not surprisingly, Frost is based on her DC Comics counterpart, Killer Frost. *Many fans consider Frost to be a female version of Sub-Zero. *As of Mortal Kombat 11, Frost becomes the first ever female cyborg in the series and member in the Lin Kuei. Navigation pl:Frost (Mortal Kombat) Category:Female Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Ninjas Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Elementals Category:Vengeful Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Delusional Category:Rivals Category:Friend of the hero Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Femme Fatale Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hybrids Category:Humanoid Category:Assassin Category:Teenagers Category:Abusers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Nameless Category:Opportunists Category:Criminals Category:Enforcer Category:Black Widow Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Outcast Category:Egotist Category:Brutes Category:Deal Makers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased Category:Cheater Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Obsessed Category:Bond Destroyers